Wyvern High
by lilmisgenetic
Summary: Kieha'ra characters in High School!
1. Chapter 1

**Wyvern High **

i do not own the keshia'ra series or any of it's characters. they all belong to Amelia-Atwater Rhodes...K?

Danica Shardae stepped into the walls of Wyvern Academy for the thirteenth day in a row. It was an action she strongly disliked and resented each time she did it, but here she was yet again, carring it out.

**_At least I have Rei by my side_**, she thought casting a warm glance in the direction of her next door neihbor and closest friend.

He seemed to acknowledge it, but only let it show for a few brief moments before returning his features back into their normal expressionless palet.

Danica herself did the same.

A steady walk up three flights of stairs brought Danica and her companion to the forth floor of the school, a few paces more and they were at the entrance of room 108. Math.

Rei politely stepped aside letting Danica through the door first before entering himself. Though Danica and Rei were early, they wre not the first to arrive. A number of Avies ( fellow residents of Hawk's Pride- a development on the furthest side of Wyvern) were already seated, books and tablets open, pens at the ready.

Danica and Rei joined them on the side of the room they occupied. The other empty seats were left for the sliths, or residents of Snake's Head, who casually slinked in minutes later.

Danica discreetly took in there appearances for what seemed like the hundreth time.

Everyone in the institution wore it's standard, school issued unimform. Every Avi could have been a poster child for the good scholar; their scholl atire was imaculately inplace, with not a single dress code violation in sight.

The Sliths, howevere, looked like they just stepped out of a hiphop, rock video. The boys' pants were either baggy or adorned with chains of silver and metal studs. Their faces weren't quite so differently decorated. With the Slith girls, it was the same, only the clothes were tighter and more revealing.

"What are you looking at?" Someone snapped. Danica realized she was no longer stealing side ways glances in the Sliths' direction, but full on looking at them-one in particular.

Zane Cobriana was staring at Danica, eyebrow raised, but he was not the one who'd spoken.

To the right of him, a platinum blonde with a witheringly intimidating scowl was glaring daggers at Danica.

"You have a problem, Sweety? I'll be happy to fix it."

Danica's insides froze. Though the two groups had grudges against each other for years, she wasn't expecting hositilty of such a high degree from someone she'd just met and done nothing to.

"I'm sorry," Danica started to say, but Rei spoke first.

"Mind your own," he grumbled coldly.

Danica was sure noone knew exactly what he meant, but the warning in his brewed tone was more than clear.

The blonde wisely backed off, saying no more, but others still stared in anticipation of another verbal lashing.

The teacher came in, and one by one the class looked either at him or at their papers, pretending that what had just occured didn't. All except one.

Rei looked down at his desk. The blonde looked away. Danica hung her head and begin idley taking notes, all the while she could feel Zane Cobriana's gaze still upon her.

**Wyvern High Ch.2 **

Wyvern High

Ch.2

Word of the incident in first period spread fast, and though it was small, it was all that was needed to ignite the short fuse to the bomb of tension between the already rivaled groups.

By the end of fourth period, Danica couldn't take it anymore. The evil glances, the foul comments deliberately spoken in whispers loud enough to be heard. Her verbal assaulters were sure to keep their jarring at a brief hostile glance anytime Rei was around, but if Danica was with someone other than him, they had to suffer the extra negative attention intended for her.

Danica knew it would be even worse at lunch, so she decided to skip it.

Cowardly as it seemed, she wanted to hide, and though Rei would be worried, she felt like she had to be alone for a while and not be burdened by all the chaos.

The girl's bathroom didn't seem like a likely haven. Though the Avies and the Sliths unofficially used separate bathrooms she would still have to deal with the sympathies of her respective group.

If she went to the girl's locker room, though, she would definitely be alone.

Danica made her way towards the gym, a building adjacent to the main one. In the girl's locker room, she sat in a dry shower stall and pulled the curtain closed.

There she sat alone with her jumbled thoughts and mixed feelings. She stayed there, the minutes slowly ticking by, until she was sure lunch was close to over. She had to start making it to the building now, if she wanted to make it to class early.

Danica rose slowly ready to exit bizarre her sanctuary. She slide her right foot paste the curtain, but then hastily drew it back in. She'd heard something. A series of things. First stumbling. Then laughter…and next…breathing-heavy and laborious. The breathing came closer-too close-and Danica tentatively peered from around her flexible plastic shield.

Danica's breath caught in her throat.

It was Zane Cobriana, and the stunning blonde from first period was with him.

On top of him actually. They were passionately kissing, each one's hands grazing over the other's body.

The blonde started to unbutton Zane's shirt as he responsively slid his hand under her skirt.

"Zane…," she breathed.

Danica felt her cheeks redden, and she closed the curtain so she no longer had to witness the shameful sight.

She was surprised when she heard his voice.

"Adaline…"

"Mmm…"

"Adaline." Something in his tone seemed contradictory to his current situation.

"We have to get to class. We're going to be late."

Oh no, thought Danica as the realization of being tardy struck her. Adolescence in Hawk's Pride were held against the highest of expectations, and a detention for being late would sure not go over well in the eyes of her mother. But she couldn't just walk out of there now!

Zane would see her and not to mention Adalina. She was already on the girl's bad side. Who knew what she'd do to her out of sight of everyone else?

She'd just have to wait until they left.

Please, please hurry, she urged silently.

"Zane, I think we can afford to be a little late," Adalina said amused. She kissed him again.

"It would look bad…"

"Since when are you such a saint?" She'd meant it as a joke, but when Zane didn't return her kisses, her face became serious and angry. "What the hell is your problem?"

Zane didn't wince at her scowl. Instead he returned it. "I have to do good this year."

"To impress Hawk's Pride? Damn Avies? That's what you care about? Instead of this?" Her tone was incredulous as she indicated her flattering body. "Fing school?"

"The reason really doesn't matter," Zane said matter of factly. His voice held an intense authority. "I do what I want, when the hell I want, and neither you or anyone else has a say in it." His words were final.

Adalina for a few brief seconds said nothing, then in a defeated tone, she uttered, "Screw you," and left.

Danica was sure Zane would follow, but he didn't, and she wondered why.

She got her answer.

"You can come out now."

Danica's insides turned to ice as she hoped against hope that he wasn't talking to her.

"I won't bite."

The shower curtain slide open, and Danica fought the urge to cringe further into the back corner of the stall. It took even greater restraint not to scream at the top of her lungs when he took her hand in his, though she couldn't help flinching.

A small whimper escaped her, though, when he pulled her out.

"I did not hurt you. That's all in your mind. Now hurry before we're late."

It was then that Danica Realized that they had the same fifth hour together-without either Rei or Adalina.

Danica hoped Zane was intending on walking her to class, but he wasn't letting go of her hand.

If she yanked it away, he might think she was scared and being a baby by not letting him hold it. If she kept it there, though, would it seem like she was too scared to remove it in the first place?

Danica didn't want to further confirm her discomfort to Zane, but it was proving too much for her to handle.

She made her decision though, when they reached the main building. She very discreetly yet unexpectedly slid her hand away from Zane's so that they were only walking side by side.

When they came to the elevator-the quickest way to class-Danica really wanted to run, but she wouldn't give Zane the satisfaction. They stepped onto the elevator, the doors closed, and Zane pressed the fifth floor button.

First floor…

Time seemed to slow on the silent ride, and Danica could feel Zane's eyes on her…

Second floor…

…traveling her form up and down…

Third floor…

Danica put her hand out to press the 'door open' button, but Zane was faster, covering it with his palm…

Forth floor…

Her insides turned rigid. Zane's face was getting closer to hers…

Fifth floor…

Zane moved his hand to push the emergency stop button, but this time Danica was faster. She quickly covered it, the doors came open, and she sailed out.

Danica tried to walk faster than Zane, but he kept up pace easily, and when they entered class, it looked as though they were arriving together, and with Zane's still unbuttoned shirt, Danica could only imagine under what pretenses was forming in everyone's minds.

"Just in time," Zane whispered coolly, a full two seconds before the tardy bell rung.

"Danica, Zane," the teacher addressed. "So nice of you to join us. Everyone was assigned partners when they entered class." Danica took in the paired seating arrangement, and the only two empty seats left. Oh no, she thought with dread. " I guess you and Zane don't mind working together."

"Not at all," Zane assured, taking his seat.

Danica hesitated before doing the same.

She didn't want Zane to know the shattering affect he had on her. If he could be her partner, she could be his. She would not run scared.

Quiet whispers could be heard around the class. Danica tried her best to ignore them.

&

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I posted it with chapter one (oosorryoo) go on to chapter three. pls&thnx


	3. Chapter 3

Danica walked home with Rie. They were silent for the most part, up until they reached their homes.

Danica knew that Rie had something to say about what he surely heard the last two hours of school, and he would take the opportunity now to say it.

"Do you want to be his partner?" He said staring at the houses instead of at her.

Danica tried to answer as diplomatically as she could. "It is not a matter of want, Rei." Then she said gently, "The teacher put us together and he has no intention of changing his mind."

"But, Danica-"

She cut him off. "We can't always run from sticky situations, Rei. There will be plenty in this life. We can't always whine or pout like a child every time things don't go our way. We have to face it."

Now Rei looked at Danica squarely. "I just hope you know what you're getting into," he said before walking off into his house.

Danica lay on her bed silently reading Romeo & Juliet. It was the book they were assigned to read and the one she and Zane would be giving an oral presentation on.

"Danica." Her mother was at the door. Danica was so engrossed in the book that she hadn't heard her come in.

"I'm off to the meeting. Goodnight." She kissed Danica on her forehead. "Be a good girl now."

"Yes ma'am."

Danica's mother was the mayor and often had to do work related stuff with her staff. It was hard on Danica to have her mother gone so much of the time, but Rei would, on many occasions, come to keep her company. Not tonight though.

No, tonight she would have a different guest. One whose only warning was a prickly sensation on the back of Danica's neck.

"Who's there," she said trying to keep her voice firm, but not quite succeeding.

The laughter came from behind her.

Danica fell off her bed but was caught before she hit the floor.

"Don't be frightened, Danica. It's only me," Zane Cobriana said.

"Put me down, please."

Zane gently obliged, setting her softly on her carpeted floor.

"Getting a head start on the project I see."

He picked up the book and flipped it's pages, pacing the room while Danica rose.

"Two star crossed lovers," he recited. He ran his eyes down the length of Danica's form and back up again, sending a wild blush across her face. He snorted and threw the book recklessly onto the bed.

"Don't you like Romeo & Juliet?" She'd finally found her voice.

"No," he said matter of factly. "Romeo & Juliet were faithless."

Danica started to protest, but Zane was quickly in front of her putting a finger to her lips.

"There love was easily surrendered because of a simple miscommunication."

"They didn't surrender their-" but by then Danica had seen his point.

"You can't love in death, Danica," Zane chuckled while stroking her face with the back of his hand. "I like happy endings."

He sat on the edge of her bed, reached into her nightstand drawer, pulled out a box of Chinese chocolates, and begin chewing.

Danica struggled to keep the shock out of her face but failed miserably. Zane hadn't searched for those chocolates-he'd already known where they were.

But how?

"I've been here before," Zane supplied her unasked question with a nonchalantly-as if that reply would explain everything!

"That's impossible," she denied hoping that would make it true.

"You keep a locket with your brother and sister's picture in it in that jewelry box on your dresser." He walked over to it, and Danica noted that a number of people could have known that. But then Zane picked up the box.

"The box itself was made I Russia thirty years ago, and would be in near perfect condition if it weren't for these three scratches." He traced the imperfections with his fingers, still staring at Danica as he did so.

He sat the box back down and slowly made his way over to Danica as he spoke.

"You love classical music but you never play it louder than a cricket's breath. Your purple pajamas are your favorite. You always where your hair up, even at night…" He was right in front of her now, mere inches away, reaching for her hair tie…and pulling it off, letting the her golden blonde tresses drape down her shoulder. "…but I like prefer it down." He moved his face closer to hers. Danica parted her lips in anticipation, but Zane stopped just short of them and said quietly, "We have an audience."

An intrusive knock on her bedroom door made Danica jump away from Zane as it flew open.

"What are you doing here?" The unexpected guest demanded acidly.

"We were only discussing our project, Rei," Zane answered mockingly innocent. "I was just leaving in fact."

"Danica…"

She could not bring herself to look Rei in the eye just yet.

"I was just about to walk him out," she lied shamefully.

"No, it's okay, Danica. I'm perfectly capable of finding the door on my own," he said with a wink. "Good night," he said to Rei and strode past him.

Rei stared at Danica, his eyes a mix of hurt and anger.

"We were just going over our assignment." Danica's voice was so soft and quiet it could barely be heard.

"Danica," for a brief moment Rei lowered his emotional shield to better reveal his true feelings. "Danica, I think you know what I feel for you…"

Danica was at a loss for words and thus said nothing. Just like that, all of Rei's shields went back up. His voice grew cold and hard.

"Next time you want to 'prepare for a project'," he spat with disgust, "close your curtains."


	4. Chapter 4

Wyvern High Ch.4

Adelina had not taken the breakup well. She'd serial called Zane leaving irrational and vulgar messages. The worst part was when he'd come home to find her there having a glaring match with Irene, his sister. He'd had to physically remove her and threaten to call the cops to get her off the premises.

Now at school Zane sat in his car. He sighed heavily as he thought about the day he was not looking forward to…well, there was one aspect he could delight in…

Danica Shardae walked across the school yard towards its front doors. Well, the sliths walked across the yard-the avies kept to the neat, concrete paths, Danica among them.

She wore the standard school uniform to perfection, as did all her kind. A khaki button up with a plaid blue skirt that covered a bit more of her legs than Zane would have liked. Navy blue knee highs covered the rest, and her unflattering Mary Janes toped of the look.

Zane shook his head and chuckled remorsefully. At his old school Kiesha'Ra Academy, the students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted. Here, they tried to do the best they could with the dull uniforms they were required to wear. Today, for instance, Zane wore the navy blue slacks a size too big. A black leather belt adorned with a silver cobra's head wrapped his waste. His shirt was khaki, a color he'd never given much thought to but now despised. It was tight and unbuttoned stretching taunt across his muscular chest, the sleeves rolled part way up. His shoes were also black leather, yet stylish. A few silver chains hung about his neck. His silver bracelets held garnets, so that when he reached to brush his jet black hair back, the gemstones would pick up the accents in his red-brown eyes.

It was the best he could do.

With another heavy sigh, he stepped out of the car and made his way towards Danica. Even in her common place uniform she still looked as luscious as ever to Zane especially, he noted, with her hair partly down.

Those golden blond tresses flowed with the cold breeze, and Zane found himself wishing he could run his fingers through it. He almost did so, even when he saw Rei approaching. It was only when Adelina made an A-line for Danica that he thought better of it.

Without a moment's hesitation Zane coolly sped up his walk towards Danica. He noticed Rei do the same in protective response, Rei, though, would not make it to Danica before Adelina.

Zane casually passed Danica and in the same manner caught a hold of Adelina's arm and began firmly dragging her off, nodding at Rei as he did.

"What the hell was that?" Zane asked, teeth clenched, a ticked off look in his eye.

All his anger from last night came back as he stared at her in the cramped locker room.

Adelina brought a cigarette to her perfect lips, dragged, and puffed. "It was nothing," drag, puff, "it would have been nothing."

Zane swatted the cigarette out of her hand in frustration. If he told Adelina to stay away from Danica, it would have the opposite effect. If he didn't, she'd still go after the girl anyway.

"Look, I know you're pissed off, but-"

"Pissed off?!" Adelina's weltering scowl was on her face in an instant. "You're dating me, you $$w#ol3! We come to this school, Wyvern High and Mighty, and suddenly I'm not good enough? Do you know who I am?-"

"Yeah, I know exactly who you are. Adelina _Vipe_, second rate sliths from Nomad Village. The Vipes used to dominate Snake's Head. Yeah, I know all about Nyeusigrube's history, _and_ why the Vipes are no longer in charge of Snake's Head-"

"We're not anymore responsible for what happened than anyone else is, and we're sure are a hell of a lot better than your bird friends-"

"Don't say that like the Vipes have taken sides with us. You and your brother are only two people. You don't speak for the rest of them."

"Don't say that like the birds aren't still your enemies, Zane-_our_ enemies."

"I'm trying to change that," He said exasperated.

"What? With Danica? Danica _Shardae_. Her mom practically runs Hawk's Pride, and guess what? Little miss perfect is next in line, but only if she keeps to the rules. You think she's gonna mess that up just for you? You think her mother would let her?"

Zane had heard enough and snapped slamming a locker with his hand, sending a loud bang throughout the room. "I'm sick of it! Sick of this beef between our two groups! My sister should have been safe walking down a street, not worrying about getting 'mugged' and stabbed in the stomach!" Zane sent a cardboard box flying across the room with a hefty swing of his foot. "I lost two of my brothers to gang fights. All I have left is Irene and my mom, who had to see four of her children and a husband die."

Adelina looked remorseful but held strong. She'd realized she loved Zane and that was why she had to convince him from making this stupid mistake. She opened her mouth to protest, but the two where interrupted by the first period gym class come to dress out.

"Zane…" Adelina started, but Zane just walked out. Adelina followed behind him.

Zane could just hear the coach say, "Adelina, Zane, detention," the oohs and ahhs of the present students and scandalous whisperers, "They will do it anywhere…"…

But he ignored it all, and walked out of the school with one last look at the spot he'd most recently saw Danica before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyvern High Ch.5

Though Danica had seen Zane two mornings right before classes, he had not been present in any of them since, at least the ones he'd shared with her.

At lunch time Danica noticed that both she and Rei were still avoiding each other. He sat quietly with a few avie boys from class, and she sat…alone. The slith girls didn't want to sit with her and neither did the avie girls…well, except for one.

Eleanor Lyssia plunked her tray of food down across from her. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you okay, Danica? You seem…bothered lately."

Danica silently cursed herself for not hiding her feelings more effectively. She considered herself lucky to have a friend to make her aware of this, no matter how hesitant Eleanor was to ask about her behavior.

"Yes, Eleanor. I am fine." Danica put on a warm smile but the girl seemed unconvinced.

"Look, I noticed you looking for…_him_."

"W-who?" Though Danica quite well knew who she meant.

Eleanor dropped her voice. "Zane Cobri-…_Zane_."

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but I was not…" She stopped the lie when she noticed her friend not believing it.

"Look, I saw him yesterday coming out of the gym with Adelina- It was nothing like that," she reassured at the drop of Danica's eyes."

"I wouldn't care if it was. Why would I?"

Eleanor gave Danica a skeptical look. "Anyway, Zane went off in his car, so it's no wonder you didn't see him."

"And…" Danica scooted her food around on her plate not wanting to inquire about the other party with Zane.

"Adelina went to class, I suppose."

"I didn't see her. I have first period with her. She wasn't there until today."

"Oh. Well, she wasn't with Zane, not when he left."

Danica noticed Eleanor's concerned face and couldn't believe she was about to ask what she did.

"Did he look…okay?"

"No, Danica. No he didn't."

Ignoring how much emotion she was showing even by asking a simple question, showing concern, Danica resolved to find and talk to Zane after school. He'd been brave enough to sneak into her house. She would be just as brazen.

Danica did find Zane right, but he'd found the next best thing. His sister.

Irene Cobriana had opened the door for Danica when she'd arrived at there estate in Snake's Head. Though she was surprised, she didn't give off any blatant hostility.

"Danica Shardae…to what do I owe this honor?" She asked smoothly.

"I would like to speak to Zane please."

"So the rumors are true…"

"What rumors?" Irene didn't elaborate, though Danica could only imagine.

"Zane isn't around," Irene said with a coolness that somehow intimidated Danica.

"Do you know when he will be?"

"Oh, honey, you never know with Zane."

Danica could not bring herself to look at Irene. Her aura was too dominating. Instead she looked past the girl-er woman- into the home of the Cobriana's.

Rich color was painted over the walls. Silks and sheers and large pillows were used throughout the den area as well as candles.

"You can wait for him if you'd like," Irene said catching Danica's golden brown eyes with her eerie red brown ones.

"Um, sure." Danica stepped through the doorway, and Irene let her pass.

Danica took a seat on a big rust red cushiony couch that she almost sank into.

Irene was having no trouble with her chair.

"So…Danica…you really are quite beautiful, you know."

"You're pretty too. Pretty beautiful." Danica tried to avert her eyes from the large amount of cleavage Irene was viciously displaying. She cleared her throat. "Quite lovely."

Irene smiled wryly.

Just then a man of light build and ash brown hair came into the room carrying to glasses of wine.

"Oh, we have…company," he said obviously noting Danica's gold blonde hair and brown eyes so light they were almost equal in color. They were traits that were unheard of in the slith gene pool and thus had to be…

Irene drifted a hand gracefully in my direction. "Say hello to Danica Shardae."

The man looked to have swallowed a lung before being able to regain his composer and say, "Well, hello…Danica…very nice to meet you. What brings you here?"

Irene answered before I did. "She's here for Zane."

"Oh. So the rumors are true." As an after thought he added, "I'm Galen, by the way."

Danica felt the heat rise to her face at the mention of rumors.

The man named Galen held out his hand to her. At first she was unsure of what to do, because touching of any kind was very rare among the avies, and after a moment Galen discreetly put his hand away. "I'll go get another glass of wine."

"No, that's quite alright," Danica started to say, but Galen was already gone.

"He's really sweet," Irene said.

"I don't really drink."

"Oh, it's not that strong."

Galen returned with a bottle and an extra glass. "Here you go." He sat the bottle on the coffee table before me and handed Danica the half full glass. Then he sat by Irene. "I have all the wine I need right here," he said and kissed her.

Danica blushed looking away. The couple shared a few more kisses before she took her first sip of wine for lack of anything better to distract her from the blatantly distasteful display of affection.

She would have expected the couple to regard her sooner or later, but they continued. Soon Danica was pouring herself more wine as the couples' hands roamed place that were barely even mentioned in civilized avie conversation.

"Um…I'm going to-"

"You can go wait in Zane's room," Irene said while still half kissing Galen. She pointed in a non too general direction and Danica followed as best she could "Through that door to the left and around the corn- well actually that whole left wing is his. You'll," kiss, " you'll find it."

Danica rose to leave the pair alone absentmindedly taking the bottle of champagne with her.

Even if his sister had not told him this was his wing, she or anyone else for that matter would have guessed from the drastic change in style. Everything was either black or chrome with the exception of deep red accents hear and there. Everything was of a stylish and sleek design, and modern art hung from the walls.

Zane had his own den complete with a fire place. Danica walked up to the black wood mantle. Setting the wine glass on the mantle, she lifted a picture frame that had been turned face down.

It was a picture of the entire Cobriana family, and though Zane was very young on the picture, it was easy to tell which was him. Danica peered at the one called Gregory, and was hit with the flashback of watching him die only two months ago.

Pity filled her heart, and she pushed it back, facing the picture back down, lifting the glass and walking out through a set of patio doors.

The night air was cool and gentle, and the overview of the city at night was breathtaking. The pool, however, was obviously the main point of focus. It was 'endless' in that it looked like a waterfall going over the edge. Danica had the urge to sit and put her feet in but the red lights around and at the bottom of the pool made the water resemble blood, so instead Danica sat cross-legged by the edge of it and poured herself more wine…

(a.n. I promise you Zane's in the next chapter! Sqee!)


	6. Chapter 6

Wyvern High Ch.6

It was 12:35 that night-er-morning when a group of highly concerned avies brazenly walked into a very slith night club and surrounded a very popular slith.

Zane Cobriana, who'd had a glass or two to drink, looked at his new companions and was none too surprised to find out the head of them was Rei.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Zane asked wryly.

Rei looked as if he wanted to smack the guy, but cooled off.

A very wise move, Zane thought. Rei and his little bird friends were at the very heart of slith territory. If they wanted to start something, it would easily get started, but it was hard to say who would be returning home in one piece.

Rei got straight to the point. "Danica's missing."

That information wiped the smirk right off of Zane's face.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"She didn't come home after school. Or maybe she did. Anyhow, she's not there now. Rumor is she's with you."

"Zane's been her all evening," the bartender vouched, "_Alone_."

The avies seemed to accept this. Zane did not.

"Where else could she be?"

Rei sounded defeated as he said, "I don't know." He seemed to really care about Danica, Zane noted.

"I'll call around," said the bartender.

Zane nodded his appreciation before answering his ringing cell phone. "Yes?" but he heard only static. "Poor reception," he explained. He looked at the display screen and saw that it was Irene, probably checking up on him. He would just have to call her later.

The group split up outside the bar.

Three hours later Zane was driving home in his car. They had not found Danica. They could only hope that she would show up.

Then Zane had a thought. He dialed Adelina's number. "Hello," she answered on the first ring. "Zane?"

"Do you know where Danica is?"

Adelina's voice slipped into annoyance. "No, Zane. Last time I checked, I wasn't her keeper. One would think that title belonged to you."

"She's missing, Adelina, do you know where she is?"

"You make it sound like I do."

Zane had to calm himself down so that he would not break the phone entirely.

In a calmer tone he said, "Adelina…please."

He could hear her sigh on the other end. "Sorry Zane, I don't know."

He snapped the phone shut, and it rung immediately.

"Hello?"

"ZANE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

"Irene-"

"There's a certain visitor here for you. She's been here since four! ...Zane?"

Zane was silently exploding in his car. "SHIT!!!"

"Come home," was all Irene said before hanging up.

Zane increased his speed, and raced home.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyvern High Ch.7

Charis Cobriana awoke to the ringing of her bedroom phone. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 3:45 it read. She wondered who could be calling at such and ungodly hour.

"Hello?"

"Charis Cobriana?"  
She recognized the voice instantly from news broadcasts.

"Mayor Shardae…to what do I owe this honor?" she asked wryly, (a.n. their family just has a habit of saying that.) though she already suspected. "Does this mean the rumors are true?"

"What rumors? Look, my daughter…she's missing."

Charis sobered up realizing Nacola was facing a mother's worst fear.

"For how long?"

"Since after school."

Charis relaxed a bit. "She's probably just out having fun with friends," she said practically.

"For twelve hours!"

Charis looked back at her clock. She could see Nacola's point, and anyway it was far from a custom for an avian lady, young or old, to be out alone at all hours of the night.

"Do you have any ideas to where she might be?"

"Well I was told that she may have been with Zane, but they found him-"

"Hold on."

Charis held the receiver to her chest while pressing the intercom button that would connect her to Zane's room. (a.n. like on the fresh prince of bel air! sp?)

"Zane…"

No answer.

She pressed the button for Irene.

"Irene."

Pause.

"Mmmm. Galen, move….Yes, mother."

"Please enlighten me as to why Nacola Shardae herself is calling me at almost four in the morning."

"Uhhhh, her daughter may or may not be boarding with us for tonight."

"I see. And where is Zane?"

"On his way."

"And is Danica _with_ Zane?"

"Not unless they're _both_ in his room."

"Goodnight, Irene."

"Goodnight, mother."

Charis held the receiver up to her face.

"Nacola?"

"Yes?"

"Hold on."

Charis walked lazily to her son's wing and into his bed room. She was all but short of startled to find Danica Shardae lying in Zane's bed wearing a very anti avie, very gung ho slith red nightgown.

"Nacola? Your daughter is safe."

"Oh, thank God."

"She is sleeping soundly, next to a very empty bottle of wine."

Nacola's voice rang cold as she asked, "And your son?"

"Not home yet. She is welcome to stay-"

"I'll arrange for someone to pick her up."

"She's in no condition-"

"I will only feel better when Danica is safe in the confines of her own home."

"Very well."

"Goodnight Charis."

She hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyvern High Ch.8

Zane stepped inside his home looking for any sign of Danica. What he found instead was his mother.

"Um, hi, mom."

"She's in your room," his mother said, then she said nothing at all.

Zane knew it was a test to see how long he could go before being dismissed.

Finally after a few unbearably long moments, his mother said "You better go and get a few minutes with her while you can. Her entourage is sure to be here any moment. Oh, and Zane? We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Yes mother."

From there Zane darted off to his room…and gulped at the sight he found lying on his bed. Danica as always was more than stunningly beautiful, and in the red nightgown against his black covers, she looked as though to be part of the color scheme and design of his red, black, and chrome quarters.

He walked slowly, yet deliberately towards the bed where he knelt down beside it and brushed the back of his hand tenderly across Danica's cheek.

Her face was so beautiful alone that he took the few minutes he had with her studying it instead of how the crimson nightgown hugged her seductively in all the right places.

Zane ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair and brushed his lips softly across her cheek to her lips, and then he kissed her forehead before standing and heading towards the couch so that he could savor those last moments while watching the remaining embers die in the fire place.

Zane heard the door bell ring but stayed seated where he was, not moving until Rei and the other guys from earlier stood in the doorway to his wing.

"She's in the bed," he said not looking up.

For an instant Zane thought that Danica wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, for an avie gentlemen wouldn't dream of touching a female who was wearing anything less than a burlap sack, but he'd underestimated them.

Rei came out carrying Danica, who was wrapped in his black silk bed spread.

Without a word to Zane or Irene or Galen, who'd opened the door, the group left just as quickly as they arrived.

"Well that was interesting," said Irene.

"Indeed it was."

"Wanna know something else that's interesting?"

"What?"

"Adelina's here."

_Great_.

To this Galen said, "Guess you won't be needing that spread to keep you warm after all."

Zane looked sideways at him.

Irene whispered almost as if explaining something to a child, "Galen, we don't like her, O-k-ay?"

"Oh, okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Wyvern High Ch.9

Danica's mother was highly upset with her the next morning. She told her so as soon as the girl was awake.

"Danica what you did last night was totally and completely unacceptable. With who you did it was even worse. I can just read the headlines now. The mayor's daughter passed out in the bed of Snake Head's most esteemed lady's man. Looking like a dancer in one of their night clubs, no less!"

"Mom, no one's going to find out-"

"They could. We were able to keep things discreet over here, but all of Snake's Head was looking for you. Surely they've found out whose bed you were in by now."

"Mother, nothing happened."

"Are you sure? Danica, you were passed out _drunk_. And look what you're _wearing_! Do you know how it got there?"

Danica's face was blank as she contemplated the horrid, yet possible scenarios.

"Well, _someone_ had to undress you and put it on!"

It couldn't have been Zane. He'd never shown up. At least not while she was conscious anyway. Danica suddenly felt the need to hide her face.

Her mother said quietly, "I'll tell Rei to go on to school with out you. You're going to the gynecologist today to see if virtue is still intact. And take that trash off."

She left then, leaving Danica alone to in her silent dread.


	10. Chapter 10

Wyvern High Ch.11

Danica Shardae road nervously in the back seat of the limo on the way to the doctor's office. Her mother of course was not accompanying her. She'd assigned someone new to the job. A girl that would be attending Danica's school in the next few days. Erica Silvermead sat opposite Danica, her cold blue eyes staring at nothing in particular.

At least she's not staring at me, Danica thought. Erica gave her the creeps. The girl looked as though she knew a million and one ways to injure someone and was more than itchy to do so.

As if going to the gynecologist wouldn't be uncomfortable and embarrassing enough without yet another stranger having to be there just so her mother was sure to get a true report.

Danica knew what that report would be, but paranoia seeped into her mind, and she couldn't help thinking about what might have happened to her while she was passed out. She wanted to know for sure, but on the other hand………she didn't.

Ignorance is bliss. If someone did harm her, she decided, she'd rather go on believing otherwise……ugh! but the need to know was knowing at her.

If she'd never gone over to Zane's house, never had those drinks, this wouldn't be happening to her now.

At the doctor's office, Danica tried to keep her nervousness in check, not wanting anyone to see just how bothered she was. The show of emotions was not readily accepted in avie society.

Sliths don't know how easy they have it, thought Danica. Though by now masking emotions was nearly first nature to every avie.


	11. Chapter 11

Wyvern High Ch. 10

Eleanor Lyssia walked the halls to her first period class. On her way there, she took a short cut through the cafeteria were she spotted Zane Cobriana. The two were aware of each other's presences but pretended not to be.

Eleanor recalled her conversation from earlier that morning just before five am.

"Zane, I've just heard. Is Dan-"

"She's all right, El'. She was here all along."

"Where? Your House?"

"Yeah. Apparently she'd been here since about four. When I got here, she was sleeping…and a little drunk."

"That's not very like Danica?"

"What? Sleeping?"

Eleanor had rolled her eyes. Of course Zane knew what she'd meant.

"Anyway, Rei and his friends just took her. She may very well be home by now."

"I'd call her, but she'd probably be sleep, and I'd just get her mother. Maybe I'll be able to catch her at school tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Yeah, especially if Danica's there. Besides, my mom wants to talk, and school will be a good excuse not to."

Just then Eleanor heard a voice in the back ground say, "Zane, come back to bed. It's cold without you."

Eleanor hung up the phone and stared at it, not very pleased.

Thinking of the phone call brought Eleanor's attention to the person she suspected was with Zane last night. Yes, Adelina sat next to Zane at a breakfast table along with a few other sliths.

Again she began to be displeased and wondered if working with Zane was the best idea after all. Yes he'd promised to make her designs famous, and he'd been coming through on his word so far, but was it worth the pain that Danica would feel if things between her and Zane didn't work out?

Eleanor turned a corner where the set of double doors to the school hall presented itself along with a door to the janitor's closet.

She was about to go through them when Rei and his gang swung them open viciously.

Eleanor scampered out of the way then watched from around the corner as the gang approached Zane, Adelina, and a few other sliths at his table.

"Hello, Rei," Zane said smoothly.

Eleanor could tell it was taking all of Rei's self control not to lash out and strike Zane. Even so his hands on the breakfast table balled into fists.

"Stay away from Danica."

"Rei-"

"Stay. Away. From. Danica. She is naïve and unaccustomed to the sly games your kind can play. She is not a common whore who you can throw away like a used toy when you get a new one." He was clearly indicating Adelina, whose brow furrowed in annoyance and frustration at the suggestion. "Furthermore, I didn't quite like the condition in which she returned home. Danica's going to the doctor today. If I find out that you so much as-"

It was Zane who looked suddenly infuriated this time. "Get out of my face."

"If you-"

"I didn't touch her. She was as safe in my home as she is in Hawk's Pride." After a pause he said, "I'll see you later, Rei."

"Depending on the results. Maybe later. Maybe tonight, maybe when you least expect it." (a.n. oooooohhhhhh)

"Get out of my face," Zane said again so venomously that Eleanor shivered from where she stood.

Even so, that didn't stop her from approaching Zane himself when Rei and his gang had left, and when Zane had not so kindly dismissed Adelina.

With hearing the new information, Eleanor now needed a few more answers for her and for the sake of her friend.

"What exactly went on at your house?" She asked getting right to the point.

"When I got home, Danica was in my bed wearing a red nightgown. Like I told you earlier, she was passed out drunk," he explained. "I had nothing to do with it, and I would never hurt Danica, even if I didn't have so much riding this."

Eleanor believed him. If he said he didn't harm Danica, then he didn't.

Though she doubted that there was anything he could have done, she said, "You should have been more careful. Things here aren't like things in Snake's Head where it's more than common to find a half naked passed out girl. And with Danica's mother's job, a scandal could ruin her. The avian public won't just brush it off the way the slith public would accept most things your mother or her family does."

"Yeah, not to mention your 'gentlemen' are very protective of you," he said dryly nodding towards the door Rei and his gang had left.

"They just don't want us to get hurt."

"Yeah, no kidding."

There was still something else on Eleanor's mind. "What were you doing with Adelina this morning? Are you guys still…together."

Zane took a moment before answering. "That's very…complicated."

"Well simplify. Fast. If you want Danica as much as you say you do, you will."

"It's hard-"

"No excuses," Eleanor cut him off. "Rei was right about one thing. Avie girls are way different than sliths. And though we may not show it, nothing is meaningless to us."

With that Eleanor walked away, leaving Zane at the breakfast table alone.

(a.n. Hey guys! If you're wondering why I wrote this part for Eleanor, well, if you read Hawksong, you'll see that Eleanor was actually working for Zane. I'd just recently thought about that and thought I'd touch on that in my story. Also, I like Eleanor's character! Thanks for reading!) Happy Thanksgiving!


	12. Chapter 12

Wyvern High Ch.12

Episode Twelve "Day Fair"

Danica ran. It was the only thing she could do when a bathroom window presented itself. She didn't know the way to school from the doctor's office, but she was sure a cabbie would.

"Wyvern High, please. Fast," she said climbing into the back of the cab.

"Sure, miss."

During the cab ride there was nothing else to do but think. Danica needed to talk to Zane. Would he be at school? Should she have told the cabbie to go to his home instead?

The minutes ticked by and by the end of the cab ride half of Danica's nails had been chewed away…

Her movements were hesitant as she climbed out of the car and paid the cabbie. Danica checked her watch…11:25…almost lunch. If Zane was here, Danica would know in five minutes.

She walked hurriedly towards the cafeteria but thought better of it. She did not want to run into Rei. She did not want to run into anyone but Zane for that matter…

Another thought occurred to her, and she scanned the parking lot for his car. There it was black and sleek, a bit out of place among the conservative trucks and jeeps, but it meant he was here. She tried to think of what his fourth hour would be, but came up short. She would just have to fan through the halls. She needed to talk to him now!

She reached for the building's front door and almost stumbled back when it flew open.

Terrified she might encounter someone she didn't want to she began to turn briefly, but then stopped as a double take revealed just the person she wanted to see.

"Zane," she breathed.

commercial break

"Zane," she breathed.

"How was your 'test'?" He asked testily. It was only then that Danica realized his mood matched his agitated tone of voice. She was taking aback by it.

"What test?"

"Your doctor's visit?"

"I-I didn't go. I mean I went, I just didn't stay; I mean…I didn't take any test. I didn't see a doctor."

His features softened, and he asked in the same manner, "Why not?"

"I was hoping there wouldn't be a reason."

"There isn't, Danica. I would never harm you intentionally in any way.

She was relieved to hear this, though she tried to keep the emotion from her face. "Where are you going?" she asked changing the subject.

Zane glanced into nothingness as he said, "It's been a rough morning. I was just going to get out of here." As an afterthought he added, "Would you like to come with me?"

Danica's brain was quickly coming up with a million reasons why she shouldn't and couldn't, but then the lunch bell rang, and she could virtually see the onslaught of adolescence, and found herself saying, "Yes."

change scene

It was a two hour drive down into a town not primarily slith or avie. It was midday, but the sky was a calming gray. Though Danica did not know where they were going, she was surprised when Zane pulled into a parking lot where there seemed to be a festival of some sort going on.

"It's the Middle Town's annual fair," Zane answered her questioning look. "Please, don't tell me you've never been to a fair." He laughed then. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so fun."

The first activity he took her to do was the bumper cars where she was continuously rammed in the back by Zane. "Loosen up, Danica. The object of this game is to hit people as much as you can!"

"Is there a point to this madness?"

BAM!!!

She was jarringly shaken as Zane rammed her in the back.

"Just that," he answered before zooming off like a giddy child.

The next thing was a shooting game where the object was to shoot down as many circular red and white target as you could.

"Not bad, Danica," Zane complimented her.

He, though, didn't miss any. "Not too bad yourself."

"Once I know what I'm aiming for, It's very hard for me to miss," he said in such a way that Danica almost blushed.

"Want to pick out something for your girlfriend?" the game host asked.

Zane said nothing, only stared at Danica for a few brief moments.

This time she did blush.

"What do you say? What a stuffed animal?"

"I'm a bit old…"

"All right then, I'll pick one for you." Zane surveyed the toys displayed. There were gigantic ones that Danica was relieved that Zane veered from. His eyes landed on two teddy bears one black with read threading and one gold with white threading.

"There a matching set," said the host.

"She'll take them."

Danica picked up her prize and cuddled them to the next ride.

commercial break

also, cue theme song

Afraid by Vanessa Ann Hudgens ) you can play it while you read it

It was hours later, and Zane took Danica on the Farris wheel, where they watched the sunset while eating their cotton candy. (Awww… 3)

"So…," Zane started.

"So…"

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Danica didn't speak right away but rather thought the question over. "Is that a smile?"

"It was trying…at times, but yes."

"Yes what?" he smirked.

"Yes I enjoyed myself," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Yes, Zane, I enjoyed myself!"

"I enjoyed yourself too." It was a joke, but something about the way he looked at her made Danica feel tingly on the inside.

"You're blushing."

Danica looked away and tried to compose herself as she did so.

"It's not a bad thing, Danica," Zane said cupping her face with his hand. "I like your blush. It matches the sunset."

His face inched closer to hers, and there was no where to run even if she'd wanted to.

He moved her lips gently apart with his own and began kissing her softly and slowly. (I guess, because I have 0 experience in this field. Maybe one of you guys can write the kissy kissy scenes for me from now on.)

they make out

Danica found herself pulling away as she over thought her actions and their consequences.

"Danica, what's wrong?" Zane asked as if he truly did not know.

"_This_. This is wrong. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't be with _you_."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know why not!"

Their seat had come to ground level, Danica darted off.

"Danica, wait!" Zane called after her.

He caught up to her in the back of a booth.

"I have to go, Zane…"

He grabbed both of her arms gently, but firmly with his hands and rested his for head against hers. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. "Please don't do this, Danica," he breathed.

"Take me home, Zane."

He swallowed hard. "Okay. Okay."

scene change

It took a while to get to Danica's house, and the two spent the ride in silence. They were both no doubt contemplating the day's events and where they would go from here.

When they pulled up in Danica's driveway, she began to climb out of the car.

"Your bears…" Zane reminded her. She'd left them on the seat.

"I can't take them, Zane…I don't want them.

"Danica…"

"Danica." This time whoever spoke her name was just as relieved as they were angry, and Danica recognized the voice instantly.

Her mother.

She turned her head to look at her…and saw Rei and his boys there as well, fast approaching the car.

She saw Zane's eyes go hard and cold in an instant. He was ready for them.

"Zane, please just drive off. Zane!"

"Promise we'll talk. Tomorrow."

"Zane…what if I…," she pleaded.

"Find a way. Just promise me, Danica."

"I promise."

"If you don't want this to be a blood bath, don't make me come to you," he said.

Danica closed the door, and he speed off, leaving Danica to face her consequences alone.

next on an all new Wyvern High

Nacola: Why did you run away from your doctor's visit? What do you have to hide?"

Charis: This has got to stop, Zane.; Zane: I'm trying.

Rei: I told you to stay away from Danica…

punchpunch Zane and Rei fighting


	13. Chapter 13

Wyern High

Wyvern High

Chapter 13

It was uncommon for avies to show much emotion. Even more uncommon for the Mayor of Hawk's Pride, Nacola Shardae. The furious look on her face that exact moment could have easily matched that of a slith.

"Danica Shardae, inside. Now," she snapped pointing towards the opened front door.

Danica kept her down cast eyes relentlessly on the pavement of the driveway as she walked past her furious mother and Rei and his gang.

Nacola regarded them, saying, "All of you, go home-"

"But Mayor." Rei began to protest, but the woman held up a hand.

"No, Rei. A disturbance would just get noticed and escalate the situation. We don't need anymore attention than we already have. Making a scene will not be tolerated." Her statement held an end-of-story tone, and Rei nodded in obedience.

"Yes, Mrs. Shardae."

"I'll contact you if I need assistance," Nacola said, dismissing them.

She paused briefly after shutting the door, as if thinking over exactly what she wanted to say and mentally preparing to say it. She went into the living room where Danica was sitting, hands folded in her lap, on a couch. Nacola paced in front of her with a pointer finger and thumb pinching her nose.

"Why, Danica? Why?"

"Mother, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Nacola snapped. "Just shut up. Do you have any idea what you've done, what you've cost this family. Re-elections are in a few weeks. How do you think my campaign will go now?"

"Honestly, mother, I didn't do-"

"Do you think the public will believe that? Do you think I do?! Danica, you ran away from the doctors office so you could avoid testing. What am I supposed to think?"

Danica spoke calmly yet firm. "Mother, I didn't do anything."

Nacola chuckled sarcasticly. "Yes, Danica. Yes, I know. You and Zane Cobriana just had a fine innocent time the night after you were found in his bed looking like you'd just stepped out of a playboy magazine shoot! Yes, all was wholesome."

"I know I was in his bed, but-" Danica was going to say that it didn't mean anything, that she'd just fallen asleep, but her mothers next words caught her off guard.

"And a well frequented bed it is. Do you know, Danica, just who showed up at the Cobriana's house just as you were being carried out? Adelina Vipe."

Danica could only imagine the fallen look on her face at her mother's sharp words.

"Oh, yes, Danica. It's all over Snake Head. She spent the night. Or the rest of the morning, I should say. So if you're wondering if Zane truly cares for you, don't. You were nothing but another few notches in his infamous belt."

Danica tried not to cry, but her mother's words cut too deep.

"Stop that graceless act and go to my office. It's time we know exactly the extent of the damage this boy has done.

Danica looked at her mother not under standing.

Nacola explained. "A gynecologist is here and has set up in the office. You'll not be running away this time."

SCENECHANGE

Zane drove home, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. He was tense and anxious. He was worried for Danica. Maybe he shouldn't have left her there. She had to be in some kind of trouble. No matter how mad Danica's mother looked, his mind was put to rest knowing that avies didn't practice physical abuse.

Anyway, Zane had his own problems to deal with. Surely news of today had reached his mother. _She_, when it came to handing it out, was very accustomed to practices of physical abuse. Though he was barely with Danica last night, he was sure that staying out all day with her would be considered beyond stupid and deserving of a decent smacking.

Zane traveled up the driveway of the Cobriana estate and pulled his car into the garage. There he waited a few minutes, inhaling and exhaling, thinking over his day and how it was worth the onslaught of harshness that would come upon entering the house.

It was now or never. He could handle himself. He only hoped Danica could too.

Zane opened the garage entrance door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom, he's in here," Irene called out, making her presence known. She was sitting on a stool at the island, for once having Galen not attached to her hip.

Charis Cobriana walked in wearing a robe and gown unfit for anyone other than the Mayor of Snake Head.

"You may leave, Irene." Her tone left no room for debate though Irene mumbled in annoyance at "always missing the good stuff".

"Mom-"

"Don't speak, Zane, not until I ask it of you."

He deserved that.

"What you did today was irresponsible. Stupid. Dangerous. I will not have yet another son lost at the hands of the avies because of a fleeting infatuation with some naïve little girl who has no idea the kind of man she's dealing with." The woman paused, waiting for her statement to sink in. When she was convinced it had, she continued. "Answer me this, Zane: Did you have sex with Danica Shardae?"

"No." He wanted to say more but knew it would have been unwise to do so.

"I believe you. Now, I'll give you one more chance at attending Wyvern High. Tomorrow we'll have a formal meeting with Mayor Nacola, Danica and their people (a.n. by people I mean lawyers and stuff not the avie public.) You will apologize to the family for your inconsiderate indiscretions and have nothing more to do with Danica for the remainder of your senior year and there after. If you feel you cannot follow these simple request, then I'll have no problem sending you away to Wolfe Towne High, especially if the distance will save your life."

This time Zane had to protest. "No!"

Charis looked taken aback.

"Mother, I…care for Danica. A lot."

"Oh? If that is so, Zane, then why was Adelina in your bed this morning? Don't you love her? So much so that her family thinks you mean to marry her."

There was nothing Zane could say that would explain the recent turn of his feelings. Still, he tried.

"I just thought that if we went out together, then this stupid feud between the avies and the sliths would stop."

"Zane, but what about Adelina? Do you even like Danica?"

Yes, he did. She intrigued and aroused his very being in a way no other girl-not even Adelina-could. He wanted to start something with her and not just out of strategy. But could he really let Adelina go?

He chose his words carefully. "Being with Danica…though it scares me…it's the most wonderful feeling. When I'm with her, I feel like we belong together." He looked down in contemplation, then back up at his mother with resolve. "I don't feel that with Adelina. She and I…just aren't meant to be."

Just then he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked toward where the sound came from.

There was Adelina standing in the open entry that lead from the kitchen to the living room.

Zane looked away and swallowed hard before turning back and saying, "Adelina-"

"Don't," she cut him off. "Just…" Her hand flew to her face as her eyes shut tightly, a poor attempt to ward off tears.

Adelina ran out and few seconds later Zane heard the front door open and close.

His mother put both hands against the island and averted her eyes. It was her off handed way of telling him to go after Adelina, and that she wouldn't communicate with him civilly until he did.

Reluctantly, Zane left the kitchen.

(a/n: I had to cut this chapter a bit short if I wanted to post it today. All will continued in the next! Anyone else here like Vampire Knight?! 333 )


	14. Chapter 14

Ch

Ch.14

The procedure had been…discomforting. It was bad enough that Danica had to have it done in the first place. What was worse was that the gynecologist was male. Her own fault, her mother informed her, for running away from the doctor's office where the inspector would have been a woman. As it turned out Dr. Oman was the only one they could get for a house call on such short notice.

Afterwards Danica was sent to her room-where she would have no doubt gone out of pure shame-and was grateful for the time alone even if it were only to sob into a pillow. She would have taken a bath straight away had the stint of being on the gynecologist's table, where she was more than a little nude, not made her temporarily incapable of becoming so indiscreetly naked.

Oh, she wished she could just fly away!

Someone knocked on her bedroom door, but Danica did not lift her head until the intruder of her solitude came in and said her name.

"Danica…?"

Oh, gosh, she could just die! It was Rei. Danica was immediately filled with a shame she was before hand totally unaware of. Rei knew everything of her time with Zane, to the procedure, to the reason why she was forced to have it done. Surely he knew what she'd just gone through down stairs. And now he would see her crying like a baby.

It was more than she could stand to bare, so after a brief look at Rei, she buried her face back into her pillow.

She was a little surprised when he sat beside her and began to rub her back as a mother would, soothing and in circular motions. Like most avies, Rei was not big on showing affection of any kind.

Danica continued to cry, though softly as she wanted to retain some dignity, even the small amount she had left.

"Did he hurt you, Danica?" Rei's voice was low and uncharacteristically soft.

Danica had no idea if he meant the doctor or Zane. Her answer clarified which she would answer for.

"I-it was degrading," she choked out. "He was a man. H-he made me take my clothes off. He…had…tools, these gadget things…" She said the last part in a disgusted whisper and clutched herself tightly and securely.

Rei leaned back against the headboard, lifting Danica up in the process. She soon found herself resting her upper torso against his, her legs still on the bed, her cheek pillowed against his chest.

His heart beat fast. His arms around her tensed and tightened. Was he angry? Nervous? Danica's fears of this eased as he relaxed and again began to comfort her with strokes of his hands.

"I didn't do anything, Rei. With Zane, I mean." Her eyes were still closed. Her lashes were almost brown from being soaked with tears.

(a.n (one of you told me you thought Danica's hair was brown not blonde. I'm just going to keep it blonde…for now. Thanks for the heads up though. I really appreciated the correction. I'm not to worried about it since it is just fanfiction, but still I would like the story to be the best I can get it which would require accurate information, so feel free to correct me anytime and thanks again!))

"Shhhhh…You don't have to explain anything to me, Danica." An arm stayed around her waist while the other hand came up to stroke the hair around her face.

"It's just that you were so mad." She hugged him tighter thinking of the rage she'd sometimes seen in his eyes, something so unlike her friend she'd known since kindergarten.

"I was just worried, Danica. We all were, for your safety and honor." He cupped her face now letting the thumb of his hand caress her cheek. "Do you know how I would feel if something were to happen to you?" There is was again. His fast beating heart. Danica wondered if Rei could feel hers, or would his ear need to be on her chest so he could hear it as she did his.

Her hold on him relaxed and she begin to rub his lower back in an attempt to soothe him. She soon found that the gesture had the opposite affect.

Rei brought her face up and kissed her gently on the lips. It was not Zane's kiss, full of an urgent passion that was forced to be patient. His kiss was for the here and now, gentle in a way she didn't know he was capable of. Sweet almost.

This was a side of Rei Danica-or anybody else for that manner-never got to see. She, as an avie, shouldn't have accepted it, for it was not the accepted behavior of an avie.

Yet she did. What else did she have to lose?

(a.n. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Sorry this chapter was even shorter than the last. I tried to make it a good one to make up for this. Also I've just started reading this book. It's by Ann Rice's sister. I never got into Ann Rice, but I am so liking her sister's work. Anyway, if you guys like Hawksong, I'm pretty sure ya'll will enjoy "Devoted" by this Alice Borchardt. It's set in tenth century France and the romance comes in right on page one!! Yayyyyy!! Anyway, if you're interested, I recommend picking it up from a local library (like I did) or the net, because the price her says 23 bucks. I'll try to update and post soon, hopefully with a longer chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. That kiss came out of nowhere, honestly))


End file.
